


Ko-Fi Ficlet Collection

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: B.A.P, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comfort, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: People buy me a coffee and I write them 500 word fanfics





	Ko-Fi Ficlet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bap-time: Platonic BangDae in a coffee shop with their dogs, Daehyun worries about the future without Yongguk in the band, Yongguk comforts him

The rich aroma of steaming coffee calmed Daehyun’s jittery nerves, aided by the occasional pat of Ganji’s wagging tail against his leg. Yongguk sat opposite, twisting his arm away from Tigger’s licking tongue to stir his own coffee. They’d found a cozy coffee shop, after a walk through the park, and settled in a window seat. It was a bit risky, sure, but Yongguk enjoyed watching people pass by and Daehyun appreciated the late-summer sun and gentle rumble of passing cars.

“It’s good that they became friends so easily. I was worried, honestly,” Daehyun said after a moment, watching Ganji’s little face stare at Tigger, tongue lolling out.

Yongguk smiled in his usual slow and gentle style. “Tigger is friendly, and Ganji seems to take after his owner a lot. It makes sense that they would like each other.”

Daehyun felt the tingling rush of pride sweep through him. “Ah. I guess that’s true.” He fidgeted with the handle of his cup before dropping his hand down to scratch between Ganji’s ears. The tingle turned into a stinging in his throat. “It’s a shame they won’t be able to play so often.”

Yongguk looked up at him from over his cup, brow furrowed. “Why not?”

He shifted his sleeves over his palms to pick his coffee up. “Well, since you’ll be busy with your solo stuff it will be harder to find time we’d both be free to walk them.” He cut himself off from saying too much by taking an uncomfortably large mouthful of his drink.

“Ah, I suppose that’s true.” Yongguk nodded thoughtfully. “You could pick Tigger up and walk him with Ganji. He’s used to being handled by a lot of people.”

“Hm.” Daehyun pursed his lips, swallowing down something bitter. “I guess.”

Yongguk searched the other’s face, sipping his own drink. Daehyun’s usually bright expression was absent, replaced by the distant look in his eyes he’d had during their hiatus. He felt a rush of affection for the younger, his expression softening. “The beauty of self-management is that I choose my own work schedule. I can always make time to walk the dog with my friends.”

Daehyun’s lips pulled into a small smile. He looked outside at the small potted flowers, slowly coming to an end of their season. “I guess it won’t be good weather for it soon.”

Yongguk shrugged good naturedly. “Bring Ganji to my place, then. They can play there.”

Daehyun’s smile broadened, a small huff of a laugh escaping. “I guess if that works for you. He can be kind of, um, excitable. And loud. I don’t know where he gets it from.”

Yongguk’s cheeks dimpled as he grinned. “Having the company of good friends has always worked for me. With or without the presence of their dog,” he added pointedly.

Daehyun nodded quickly, gripping his drink.

“Cheol usually invites himself over during the football. You’re welcome to join in.”

“That would be nice,” Daehyun said, hiding his grin in his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 coffee = 1 fic. ko-fi.com/oskavr  
> DM me on tumblr (BestAbsoluteShitpots) or twitter (@OskaWrites) for details


End file.
